


Bear Necessities

by Acacia_Mac



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacia_Mac/pseuds/Acacia_Mac
Summary: Our boys and some Beanie Bears?





	Bear Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin came walking into the loft having just left the Muncher’s house babysitting Gus. Since Brian had to work late, Justin jumped at the chance to watch the young child whom had become such a big part of his life. He loved Gus, there was no doubt about that, almost as much as he loved Gus’ daddy.   
He had spent the day watching Disney movies and he even took Gus shopping. Every young kid needs toys, and since Justin had some extra cash this week he decided to treat the young man. Of course by the end of the day, Justin had a special gift for his older lover. ‘There are times when something comes out and just screams Brian,’ he thought. Justin had to laugh when he looked into the bag he had Brian’s gift in. Brian had been so patient with him during this whole working at Babylon thing, that Justin felt he wanted to get Brian something that he had never received before.   
Justin knew all about Brian’s childhood, and knew that he didn’t have a very happy one. So Justin took it upon himself to give Brian everything that he never had growing up. Brian was going to freak out when he saw what Justin had gotten him. But Justin knew that his lover would like it. There were just some things about Brian that no one knew about. . .things that he never shared with anyone. Well anyone but Justin. Okay, so no one would believe him if he told them how he had caught Brian playing with Gus’ stuffed bear when the child was asleep, or how he had found his lover curled up on the couch holding the bear tightly in his arms.   
“So how were the Muncher’s?”   
“Gus was great,” Justin answered as he made his way over to his lover.   
No. . . No one would ever believe him.   
And Brian would kill him if he ever told.   
Justin set the bag down beside Brian’s computer, and leaned in to kiss the man lightly on the lips. “What the hell is this,” Brian asked pointing to the bag beside his monitor.   
“It’s a present for you,” Justin said as he moved through the loft toward the bedroom. Justin began to strip his shirt off watching his lover out of the corner of his eye.   
Brian looked at the bag like it was ready to bite him, wondering the entire time what the younger man had up his sleeve. “Shouldn’t you be saving your money for school?”   
“Brian, it’s just a little present for you. . . it’s not like I went out and bought the entire Armani spring collection.”   
“What’s the occasion? What do you want,” Brian asked walking up to Justin in the bedroom.   
Justin turned his attention to his lover and shook his head. “What, can’t I do something nice for once? Can’t I just get you something without all the drama,” Justin asked with a fake hurt expression on his face.   
“What do you want?”   
Justin just shook his head and moved past Brian toward the computer. “If you don’t want it, just say so. You don’t have to take it. Just let me know, and I’ll give it to Gus.” Justin turned to his lover and shook his head. “Look, I gotta go to work. You gonna be there?”   
Brian shook his head. “I have to fix the fuck-up of Brad and Bob’s.” Justin just nodded and walked up to Brian, kissing him on the lips. “Be good.”   
“Aren’t I always?”   
“Do you really want me to answer that,” Brian called out to Justin as the younger man walked out of the loft. Brian just shook his head. He didn’t want to admit to Justin that he really didn’t want to see his lover dancing on the tables, with all those men touching him. He hoped the young man got past this phase soon and admitted he needed help. Brian moved back over to his computer and reached for the bag. Reaching in, he felt something soft touch his fingers. “What the fuck?”   
Brian’s eyes raised in shock as he pulled out a green Beanie Bear with a small shamrock on its chest. Brian laughed thinking that only his lover could get away with getting him a bear. Sitting back in his chair with the bear in hand, Brian just looked the bear over. Smiling, he stood and reached for his coat. He knew just the perfect thing to get even with his young lover.   
***********   
When Justin awoke the next morning he immediately noticed that Brian had already left for work. Slowly he began to crawl out of bed, so he could get ready for his class at 10. Justin didn’t know how much longer he could do this. Working late, especially with Sap, was becoming too hard. He had already missed so much school because of different things that missing it because he was just too tired was not working out. Of course his long hours were playing hell with his sex life. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Brian had fucked. No, he would have to come up with something else and fast.   
After a quick shower, Justin walked back out to the bedroom, and began to reach for some clothes. When he opened one of the drawers looking for a shirt, his hand came in contact with a small object. “What the fuck?” Justin pulled out a small bag, and closed his eyes for a second. “I get the hint, Brian,” he said thinking it was the gift that he had gotten the man yesterday. “Well Shamrock, what shall we do . . .” he began pulling the small bear out of the bag. His lost his train of thought when he looked at the item in his hand.   
Justin sat down at the edge of the bed and laughed. “Oh you are so dead, Kinney. You are so dead.” Justin held the small ‘angel bear’ in his hands and thought of a good punishment for Brian’s hint. Justin knew that Brian didn’t like him dancing at Babylon, and he didn’t like to share him. . but to bring up that god awful costume he had to wear that night of the Angel Ball. . .   
Brian was going to be in so much trouble.   
Smiling, Justin dressed and headed to class. Things were definitely going to change. . . and Brian was going to be punished for his little wisecrack. Of course if his plan worked, Justin wouldn’t have to worry about being deprived anymore.   
***********   
When Brian came home that night, he threw his coat down on one of the barstools. He was beginning to hate Justin’s father even more each day. If Justin’s father would just do what he had said he would do, then Justin would be there at the loft with him. ‘But no, that asshole had to cut Justin off. . .and then Justin had to fucking be a stubborn little fuck. . . I am so fucking horny it’s not even funny,’ Brian thought to himself as he walked over to his computer. The good thing about Justin working at Babylon, it had allowed Brian to get a lot of work done. The only problem with that was that he didn’t want all this free time. He wanted to be with Justin. “That fucking little twat.”   
As he sat down, Brian spotted something sitting beside his computer. Now he knew that he would have to find a way to get Justin away from Babylon. ‘Justin’s mind is going into overload, and he needs to be straightened out. If he thinks that this will ever happen. . .oh, that kid is in for it.’   
Sitting beside his computer were the two bears – Shamrock and the Angel Bear. The only problem with it was. . .the Angel Bear was laying on top of the other one. . .in a very un-Beanie Bear-like way. To Brian it looked like Halo, the Angel Bear (or Justin) was topping Shamrock (him). . .   
Brian sat back and thought about the scene before him, and re-arranged the bears so that he was on top. “Take that,” he said smiling. “That’s more like it,” he declared playing with his present.   
***********   
When Brian left for work the next morning, thinking that he had won the battle with the bears. . .he was shocked to see the bears by his coffee cup in the kitchen. . .in the same position that he had found them in the day before. Shaking his head he sat there and looked at the bears on the counter. Justin was definitely giving him an idea. . . one that he had been thinking about for a while. He knew that Justin felt that he wasn’t an equal partner in the relationship. . yes he was in a relationship. ‘Hell I even told Ted that I had a boyfriend. . . so I guess I’m in a relationship.’   
No matter how he had tried to convince Justin that they were equals, Justin still felt like he was just a prize. . .that he wasn’t Brian equal. The more Brian thought about it…the more he hated the idea. Justin was more his equal than anyone else he knew. They liked the same things . . . basically, and Justin was the only one he could actually have a civil, adult conversation with. Hell, Justin was definitely his equal when it came to the bedroom.   
Maybe it was time to show Justin just how much of an equal he was. Just how much Brian was grateful to have the young man in his life.   
Maybe he would have to show Justin just how much he cared. . and respected him.   
**********   
Brian was sitting at his computer, with the two bears beside him. He was always good with learning visually, and he was definitely using the bears in ways that the people from Ty never thought of. When Justin came home that night, he quickly made his way over to where Brian was at the computer and kissed the man lightly on the lips. “You’re home early,” Brian said as he looked up at Justin.   
”I quit,” the young man said as he walked to the bedroom to change his clothes. Brian followed closely behind him and stood in the doorway watching Justin get ready for bed.   
“You quit?”   
“Yeah,” Justin stated as he sat down on the bed looking up at his lover. “I realized that working there full-time and going to school were counter productive to my goals.” Justin said with a small smile. Brian continued to stand there looking at him, watching as Justin looked down at his hands. “So I guess, if the offer still stands. . .I’d like to take you up on it. As a loan of course. . .and one that I fully intend to pay back.”   
Brian bit hit lower lip, hoping to keep the smug look off his face. This is what he had dreamed about. . .what he had wanted the moment that he had found out about Justin’s problem. “So what changed your mind?”   
“A man needs to know when to ask for help. That and falling asleep in class didn’t help any.” Justin said smiling.   
“Really,” Brian asked as he began to remove his own clothes. He pushed Justin down on the bed and climbed on top of him.   
“Yeah, well and maybe. . .”   
“What,” Brian asked as he leaned in and kissed his way down Justin’s neck.   
“I am beary, beary horny,” Justin laughed.   
Brian’s head snapped up at that comment, and smiled down at his lover. “Yeah,” he replied as he ground his hips against his young lover’s, feeling their hardness’ rub against each other.   
“Yeah,” Justin breathed reaching up and pulling Brian’s lips to his own. The two men began to run their hands up and down each other’s bodies, relishing in the sensations that they had been denied for days. “I wanna fuck you,” Justin breathed into Brian’s ear, nipping the flesh beneath his lips.   
Brian reached over to the table beside the bed and pulled out a condom and a tube of lube. “Then show me what you got. . .do you think you can do what those two bears were doing?”   
Justin looked up at his lover with disbelief in his eyes. “You sure,” Justin asked wanting to be sure that this wasn’t a dream.   
“Do you want me to get the bears to use as visual aids? And here I thought you knew what to do,” Brian asked as he rolled off Justin to lay down on his stomach on the bed.   
Justin sat up on the bed, looked down at Brian, and started laughing. Brian turned his head to look at his young lover. “What? Look if you don’t want to . . .”   
Justin pushed Brian back down on the bed and put some lube on his finger. “Don’t you even think about it. I was just thinking that I will never be able to look at those two bears the same again.”   
“Shut the fuck up and. .” Brian didn’t get a chance to finish as he felt Justin’s finger enter him. First one, then two fingers worked their way into his tight hole, stretching him, caressing him. “Quit playing around and fuck me,” Brian hissed. Hell, Brian had to admit he had been hard since he got home, and played around with his little angel bear. In Justin’s absence, he had been thinking of ways that he wanted to have the young man. . . using the bears as nice visual aids. Brian reached for a pillow and placed it under him, raising his ass further into the air.   
Justin ripped open the condom packet and slipped it over his hard cock. “You ready,” he asked as he placed himself at his lover’s entrance.   
“Quit talking and start fucking,” Brian said as he felt Justin begin to push his way into his tight hole. “Fuck,” he breathed, feeling Justin’s cock fill him. Brian felt Justin lean over him, kissing him, relaxing him. Brian was glad that Justin was giving him the chance to adjust, to accept what was happening. Brian just wasn’t use to bottoming for anyone. . .and especially not someone the size of Justin. ‘Fuck, why the hell did I wait so long,’ was the last coherent thought that crossed his mind as Justin began to move in and out of him.   
“Fuck. . .you’re so tight. . .oh god,” Justin breathed against Brian’s ear. This was a dream come true for the young man. Brian was so tight that Justin keep ensuring that Brian was as relaxed as he could be. . . the last thing he wanted was to push the other man away from him. . to force him to shut down on him. Justin wanted this moment to be Brian’s best. . his first. He wanted to give back to Brian everything that he had received from the older man. “Relax, baby. . .god, you’re so hot. . .so fucking sexy,” Justin continued to chant.   
“Fuck,” Brian hissed as he felt Justin hit his prostate with every thrust. “Harder. Fuck me harder.” Brian then moaned as he felt Justin plunge in deeper into him. He felt his balls tighten with every thrust that Justin was applying – with every caress against his prostate. “Justin,” he moaned loudly as he began to climax, shooting his cum onto the bed.   
“Brian. . .oh fuck,” Justin replied as he felt Brian tighten around him. “Fuck,” he cried as he too came. Collapsing on top of his lover, Justin carefully pulled out and rolled to his side. Brian reached over and placed his head on top of Justin’s chest. “Brian,” Justin began to ask.   
“Sleep,” Brian replied and allowed the darkness to overtake him.   
Justin ran his hands through the silky hair of his lover and sighed. “I love you, Brian,” Justin said as he closed his own eyes.   
**********   
Justin groaned after hearing the loud banging against the loft door. “Brian,” Justin quietly said, tapping his lover’s shoulder.   
“Hmmm,” came the reply.   
“Someone’s at the door. . .make them go away.”   
“You make them go. . .I’m sleeping.”   
The banging stopped, and both men sighed in relief. As they began to drift off to sleep, they heard the loft door open, and Michael’s voice in the living room. “Hey I was wondering if you guys…what the fuck is this?”   
Brian glanced up from Justin’s chest, wondering what Michael’s problem was. When it came to him he just looked down at Justin and laughed.   
Justin looked up at Brian in confusion, until he too remembered what was out in the living room.   
Both men were laughing, while Michael stood by the computer looking at the two small bears in a very compromising position. “Not for children under seventeen,” Justin laughed, picturing the look on the other man’s face. “That should be a new warning label.”   
“Only when you’re involved.”   
“Me? You thought of it first.”   
“I did not…you were the one who started it.”   
“Yeah, but you loved it.”   
”BRIAN!!! What the hell are you doing with two Beanie Bears?”   
“It’s called the New Sex Education,” Brian called out from the bedroom to his friend.   
“The Bear Necessities of life,” Justin followed. The two lovers looked at each other and laughed.   
”Don’t you get enough,” Michael asked in disgust.   
”You can never get enough,” Brian answered, and began to show Justin just how much enough was.


End file.
